True Love
by Raven Chique
Summary: Come and check out this awesome story where BB is trieing to solve the mistery of who his friend Raven is crushing magerly on!
1. The Mistery

**True Love**

* * *

**((I wish I were the owner of Teen Titans but sry I'm not))**

Raven escaped her room and began to walk up the many stairs ahead of her un aware of her follower Beast Boy when she reached the door to the roof she quickly whirled around to see if anyone was following her.

Just as she did Beast Boy quickly turned into a mouse behind a step and she didn't see him she cracked the door did a double take and then quickly exited Beast Boy just nearly got his tale caught in the door he waited to see what Ravens next move would be.

Raven sat down on the ledge of the T. Tower and began to mutter to herself **"He would never love me I'm just to... creepy"** she mumbled the last word.

Durring breakfast that day Beast Boy watched as Raven entered the room she silently walked over to get some herbal tea _nothing inperticuler_ hethought as he watched Raven leave the room he transformed into a small bat and followered her out all the way to her room.

He noticed this was far to inperticular for her to catch a bat in her room and transformed into a fly instead he entered the dark room covered with books he listened carefully after landing on a dusty book shelf.

Raven began to talk to herself again **"I wonder what he does think of me?"** she asked herself.

Beast Boy spent the rest of that day trieing to solve this mistery.


	2. The Answer to His Question

**Chapter2: The Answer to his Question**

* * *

Beast Boy woke the next morning determend to find out Ravens secret he took a deep breath and walked to his door just as he opened it he saw ravens cloak fade behind the corner.

He quickly transformed into a bird and flew speadily through the hall way to the other end where he had seen violet cloak he stoped and transformed back into a human and slowly peaked around the corner.

Raven a little whiles away had almost reached the stairs he turned into a flie and flew quickly towards her till he was right at her heals.

When she reached the top she did her daily route and exited he followed silently and waited to hear what she would say.

Finally she began to talk **"if only I knew..."** she asked herself **"If only I knew how Beast Boy felt..."** Beast Boys jaw dropped how could she like him! He thought looking at the back of her violet colored hair.

Later on that morning when she whent to get some herbal tea beast boy left the room emidietly 'till Cyborg came up ahead of him he had no where to turn he quikly turned into a flie again and followed the violet haired teen to her room.

She began to say things she had never said about anyone whensaying thingsabout beast boy when talking to herself and he thought she had became obsessed with him!

Raven glided out of her room towards the main T tower room and saw beast boy and cryborg playing the video games and sat down beside beastboy as she brushed his shoulder a tingleing sensation ran throughout his body thats when he realized that he two had a mager crush on raven!

**((I'm making them short so that you will want to stay tuned to read more))**


	3. Confession Time Already?

I think I'll make this one where the Romance comes in :P I am making this one longer to make up for my short one kay?

* * *

Shreded silk of violet waved in the air as the almost alabaster toned titan chuckled softly one of her arms hooked around beast boys neck and her other hand brushing his cheak softly the green one smiled as he ran his finger softly across her lips. Suddenly she began to jerk and rith wildly in his arms waving as she shook and jumped and wiggled in his arms the greenling panting feverishly dropping the teen her head falling limp to the side her arm loosely hanging at her side the other above her head one of her legs dangling from the sofa as blood ran thickly from her lips and her once living for now turned into a snow white lifeless figure a blood hurled scream coming from beast boy as he dropped to his knees crying over her. He would never see joy again!

Beast boy gasped as the alarm went off he jumped up smacking his forehead on the top bunk as he did "Agh" he grunted as he rubbed his head his body soked in his own sweat he quickly slipped on some clothes panting as he raced into the main room when he saw everyone was safe he leaned over his knees throwing up then woosely falling backwards into a faintfull sleep.

Beast Boy woke up seeing blury forms all about him once his vision cleared he noticed all of his gathered around him but he felt no floor underneath him... Sudenly he noticed Raven hovering above him soon he felt somthing beneath him once more as she rested him on the couch her black eyes absorbing the black cloak that once covered him fully her hair falling once more loosely to her shoulders.

"What happened?" she sounded angered but when she had to take care of everything who wouldn't be? Beast Boys stomache lurched with butterflies as he watched her wide eyed he couldn't possibly tell her! "I.. ..I don't feel very well" suddenly he noticed starfire floating anxiously in the background "My Dear Friend!!! Are you okay?!" she said worriedly "Yeah star..." he said softly he noticed he was still holding his head and Raven then reached for it when she grabbed his hand to remove it from his forehead his body began to do flips in every wich way! sweat covered him suddenly a drible of blood fell from his head, she quickly went into surgen mode and put her hands a foot above his body they where surrounded in black magic "Azreth Metrion Zenthos!" where the words that came from her vocals.

The blood almost emidiatly stopped flowing as the small scrape on his forehead instantly dissapeared, "Huh thanks?" he managed to say the feeling was awkward and she quickly turned on her heal it was amazing how quickly she dissapeared around the corner of the room the feeling in the atmosphere was worse without her as everyone stared pokingly at him "What?!" He said tired of the silence they all turned and got back to what they where doing.

Beast Boy went to make some herbal tea once he finished it he sniffed some and shuttered in discuss shruged and quickly went after his hooded lover.

One knock on her door was given "Who is it?" came the violet girl's question though there was no reply she flung her book aside and glided towards the cracking it and pearing out seeing beast boy with herbal tea she began to close it but his foot stopped her she sighed and opened the door steping out "What?" she said simply "Huh, I made you some herbal tea... ...Look rae I gotta talk to you..." he said softly "c'mon one minute?" He pleaded, she sighed once more "Yes?" she said hastfully "Look I just want to know if your alright?" he asked sencearly "I'm fine" she gritted her teeth through irritation "Could you come to the top of the tower with me tonight?" he said his stomache twisting her eye brow lowered in thought "Sure" she gave in.

* * *

Haha got you goin' there didn't I??? Please Review!Raven Chick


	4. I think I'm ready Top of the Tower

Okay I'm getting some bad reviews some, seem to think I don't know what comma is for your information I used one just awhile ago ,,, that enough? So far I have read a book ten to be exact weird for my very young age I'm still learning some in my Grammer so I'm sorry, But I have at least one fan who I seem to agree with much but he or she said they hate me for my plot but it is a good one, I'm sorry to Zac but I have decided I will make my chapters longer. So without further a do "The Top of the Tower"!

* * *

Raven came to the door of the roof top she was about to turn around on second thought but the door opened and a pleased Beast Boy hooked his arm around hers escorting her to a table he had set up. Beside the table there was another but it had a radio set upon it playing classical music, Raven was taken a back at how she thought Beast Boy would have set things (A tofu turky sandwich on bread with diet sodas), Instead she got a peaceful night with wine, and Lobster with a drizzle of butter while Beast Boy had a tofu steak with wine, She was very impressed and sat down gladly.

"Wow, Beast Boy, this is... ...Nice..." Raven said softly as she looked around with a hint of surprise in her tone, he held out a casing of velvet.

"Jewels for the lovely lady?" he asked softly, Raven gasped and 'bout fell back as her gaze absorbed the One hundred dollar pearls in the caseing he held out. They matched her silken violet hair perfectly and she almost choked as she opened her mouth to say thank you, and question him further on how he managed.

"How did you? It's gorgeous!" She said breathlessly, He got up and came behind her to help her put it around her neck.

"Well I guess when you have something worth millions hundreds don't matter, heh?" He said softly knowing she wouldn't get what he meant and of course he was right. Raven looked hopelessly puzzled she opened her mouth but closed it once more in a frustrating action as she scratched her head wonderingly.

"You Rae, your worth millions to me, and with love who needs money?" He said with a soft smile as he watched her he stepped up and held out a hand to help her out of her seat, she smiled back at him taking it as she got out of her seat resting her left hand on his shoulder and his right in his free hand. Beast Boy placed his hands in position as well and their steps where as one as they seemed to glide across the roof on the Top of the Tower.

"I've always loved you BB wasn't sure if you felt the same way, I didn't know exaclty how to ask or tell you either but now I wish I would have a long time ago, I'm glad you know" She said softly looking into his eyes they seemed to have a longing glow of life and love around them and she only hoped hers looked just as brightening. That night wich seemed to last forever was the greatest of he life!

* * *

Okay I finally made it towhere they both know they like eachother and just a question was that enough commas? 


	5. Raven's Tragedy

This time I have nothing to say exept for, if you are only reading to critisize my writing then just stop reading.

* * *

**.Ravens Tragedy.**

Raven awoke to hearing an unfamiliar and unwanted noise. Growning she pulled on her cloak exhaustion all about her from her 'Dream'. She stepped out the door to see everyone fling their doors open then shut them with a loud slam all of them but Beast Boy who was trieing to catch somthing scurried down the hall into the main room. A black magical bubble surrounded a frog and placed it neatly in BeastBoys hands. Beast Boy threw the frog softly on to his bed and ran down the hall into the main room. Raven just sighed as she followed Beast Boy then sunk through the wall into the next room.

The Titans where all gathered around the scanner Robin with a tightly narrowed glare his teeth gritted in anger and the only word from his vocals was "Slade" He said almost hissing the name with that everyone left the room Starfires eyes flashed green with anger and Raven's where electricuted black full fury about her. The eagerness around Robin was so thick that even Cyborg was getting chills when he neared him!

Slade, and Jinx of all people where hovering over a highly active explosive big enough to wipe out the whole city! The main target being the T Tower of course...

"Odd couple don't you think Cy?" Robin said with a soft laugh.

"Creepy plus Creepy? I think their perfect for eachother!" came a familiar voice from behind.

"Terra?!" Beast Boy said hesitantly.

Suddenly Terra came surfing in on a rock more of them being thrown mercilessly pelting Slade not missing once. Anger boiled up within Raven she knew Terra was trieing her best to please Beast Boy! Trieing to take him from her? Suddenly a black wall knocked Terra off balance and caused her falling to the floor everyone else was to busy to notice a proud smirk on Raven's lips.

"Your not such the cat now are you?" She laughed turning and at full speed going after slade who attempted in an escape.

Beast Boy followed Raven and Terra helped out with Jinx whom today was playing at the top of her game! When they returned Beast Boy was carrieing Raven and imediatly all the men ran to help him out while Starfire made herself busy talking to Terra who she hadn't seen in along time. Robin came to the two and looked to Terra "We have an available room if you want to stay a couple of days?" He asked softly and thus was the begining of Raven's Tragedy.


	6. She's Trying to steal you

**I haven't been on to update lately but I'm getting there lets not hold a grudge!!! Oh I hate that movie...Shivers**

* * *

Raven glided angrily down the hall her stride ghostly. She wanted nothing to with Terra! She whisped into the main room and began to make some herbal tea, Terra came into the room yawning as she walked lazily to the counter. A glass cup shattered in black magic as Raven saw her walk towards her and try to open the cabnet where Raven kept her tea but her hand instantly was cought in a black bubble pulling her away from it.

"What the?!" She growled as she looked at Raven though quickly coward as she seemed to shrink at the look on Raven's face. "Whoa chill out Rae" she said in an almost frightened voice.

Cyborg, Robin, Beast boy, and even Star ran for cover behind the couch when they heard 'Rae' and they shrunk behind it watching with deep interest as to what would happen next.

They all watched as Raven's face grew with anger within an instant she was flying into the couch and Raven opened her mouth the rest of the titans bracing themselves "MY NAME IS RAVEN!!!!!!" She screamed anger coursing deeply through every word as she punched a wall snatching up her tea she stormed out of the room.

All fell into silence then Beast boy looked to Terra "Um don't call her by a nickname, and above all don't mess with her tea..." He said and she shrugged reaching for the other remote as they started to play the Nintendo.

**Ravens Room**

Raven collapsed onto her bed her tea not spilling and still gently flowed even at her jerkiness. She pulled back her hood and put the cup to her lips relaxing as the hot refreshing liquide drizzled soothingly down her inner throat, she sighed softly forgetting about the scene downstairs puting her tea to the side as she sat indian style while levetating as she meditated repeating over and over again "Azerath Metrion Zenthos, Azerath Metrion Zenthos, Azerath Metrion Zen..." She was interrupted by a knocking on her door she groaned then walked over to it pulling on her hood.

"Raven?" A familiar green teen was staring at her in the door way and he smiled nervously.

"What?" She said bluntly as she looked at him she was seeming to forget how happy she was the night on the roof ever sence Terra returned, But as she looked into his eyes she saw her reflection but it had a different background...

"I wanted to make sure you where all right, Terra sure is lousy for a hero, She might end up being the cause of our death" He joked. Though she didn't laugh he saw a sweet sparkle in her eyes as he returned it with a smile.

"I'm fine BB" she replied softly, She recieved a 'What on earth did you just say?!' look from Beast boy."Don't get to used to it" with that she closed the door and came to her bed to meditate once more.

**Two hours Later**

Raven entered the main room Terra came towards her grinning widly "Hey Rae, What's up?" all she got in return was a low toned hiss "Raven" the dark teen said to her through the corner of her mouth.

"What's wrong with calling you Rae? Or Ravie?" she said again her twisted smile of mischeif vannished when Ravens eyes turned crimson red and began to glow dangerously.

"OUT OF MY FACE!" Raven said in a dark and raspy tone.

"I was just joking Rae... ven... Raven!" She corrected herself frightfully.

"JOKE SOMEWHERE ELSE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT LETTING YOU LIVE!!!!!!!!!" She spat coldly.

Just then Cy and BB entered but quickly backed off in fright as Raven hovered over Terra who turned and left the room in the fastest run of all eternity. Raven was caught by surprise when she turned normal once more and she groaned grasping her head she sighed and stood straight once more no longer seeing Terra she turned to Cy and BB with a blank look though it was hard to keep in the lafter.

"Was it something I said?" She said faking an innocent tone. Cy and BB imediately fell back in uncontrolable lafter. Cy stood up whiping a invisable tear and he sighed as his sides began to hurt from his out burst.

Cy left the room and BB made the mistake of bringing up Terra and Raven looked at him angered

"Raven, I don't undestand it... What do you hold against Terra?!" He said with a puff.

She sighed and looked up at him failing to realise that Cy had just entered the room "She's trying to steal you from me Beast boy" a worried tear slid from her face and an upstairs window that just so happened to be Robins bust open and he stormed down angrily but it seemed that while he was rambling Raven and Beast boy where paying no attention still focused in their own world.

Star flew into the room and looked at Robin as she began to speak with him Terra to had came in to see what all the mess was.

"She could never steal me from you Rae" He said softly their foreheads touching as he looked down into her violet eyes and she looked up into his forest green ones not realising that they where embraced in a hug and the whole room went dead silent as they only just saw the couple when they heard BB's words their jaws dropped to the floor.

Beastboy pulled tight on her waist pressing his lips gently against hers as she closed her eyes softly kissing him back. They all stared in amazement and slightly out of shockfullness as they watched them kiss for what seemed to be hours when they pulled apart she lay her head gently on his chest he himself surprised that she had not screamed at him for calling her 'Rae' maybe she had been to caught up...

Finally realising that they were not the only ones in the room they quikly pulled apart blush shown all to thickly on Ravens cheaks as she looked around at all the damage that had been done from the kiss and slid a step away from BB him copying her actions as he stepped away from her well he tried but noticed he couldn't from Ravens hand being firmly wrapped around his.

After the others had snapped out of there shocked side they left the room and got back to there daily routine leaving the couple alone she noticed tears on Terras face before she left and was quite satisfied as she cudled with Beast boy on the couch.

"Beast boy, I want you to know that... ...Well my feelings for you are out of it I don't like you as a friend or boyfriend I love Beast boy" she said softly snugling into his side.

Beast boy had his arm around her as she snugled into his side he smiled softly "The feeling is Mutual Rae" He leaned in and pressed against her lips and then pulled back to see her grin.

"Big words Beast boy I'm proud" She almost giggled.

**The End**

Personally I think I ended it to soon but I'm making a new one called A Suspicious Past. Maybe it'll be better... REVIEW!


End file.
